The present invention relates to a doctor device for a spreader, and particularly to means for cleaning the seat of the doctor element.
A doctor device for a spreader is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,731. During operation of these doctor devices, particles of residue of the spreading composition they are spreading seat firmly in the slot in which the spreading blade is pressed, and particularly against the stop which holds the blade fast. These residues prevent a dependable seating of the spreading blade in its mount. The possibilities for cleaning the seat of the spreading blade are rather poor in such cases.
In a device that has gained acceptance, the spreading blade is clamped by a pneumatic pressure hose. The aforementioned U.S. patent also is an example of this. Such devices make the possibilities of cleaning even poorer.